Despedidas y bienvenidas
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: La primera vez Bárbara despertó sola en su cama y supo que él se había marchado. La segunda vez fue Dick quien despertó solo en su cama por una llamada para ella, pero esta vez él supo que estaba en casa. [Por más Dibs en español]


**Disclaimer:** Justicia Joven no me pertenece.

 **Palabras:** 3368, una cantidad difícil para alguien que no pasa las 1500 xD

 **Advertencias:** Ubicado después de la segunda temporada, durante el último número del cómic. Posible OoC, uno que otro error de gramática y verborrea.

 _Dedicado especialmente a Alaka-Dan, porque además de compartir el Gruvia compartimos el Dibs y la visión de Jaybird. ¡Santas vacas, batman, ella es perfecta!_

* * *

 _Dedicado a todos los que esperamos ver esta shipp en la tercera temporada._

* * *

When you've been fighting for it all your life you've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly -Every day, every hour turn the pain into power-

You've been fighting all your life You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly -Every day, every hour turn the pain into power-

—Superheroes de The Script

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **04 de Julio 22:17**

Cuando Bárbara llegó al fin a su casa pudo abrazarse a si misma, la noticia de la partida de Dick le afectaba más de lo que dejaba ver, él era su mejor amigo, él...

No sabía cuándo volvería, pero era lo que él necesitaba, ella lo sabía, Dick había sido una bomba de tiempo desde la muerte de Jason, cuando Kaldur dejó el equipo después de lo de Tula él se había estresado, una parte de él temía tomar las decisiones " _No quiero ser como él, Babs_ " le dijo muchas veces, cuando el atlante y Artemis se infiltraron en La luz la preocupación de Dick aumentó, ella se daba cuenta, era imposible no hacerlo cuando tienes memoria fotografica y has memorizado cada gesto de la persona con la que más convives.

Se dejó caer en su cama, se hizo a la idea que no lo vería por un tiempo, cuando el timbre sonó se levantó cautelosa, se encontraba sola ya que a su padre le tocó cubrir de noche.

Sorpresa.

Parado afuera de su casa se encontraba Dick Grayson con un par de maletas.

—Hey, Babs.

—Aún no te vas —acusó.

Dick sonrió mientras se recargaba en la puerta. —Pensé que si me iba sin decirte adiós jamás me lo perdonarias, además que te pondrías muy triste sin mí.

Ella rodó los ojos, fingiendo que no apreciaba el detalle, y captando la broma del final, ambos sabían que por más que le doliera no iba a derramar ninguna lágrima.

—En tus sueños, tonto maravilla, llevo años pidiendo que salgas de mi vida —dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

—Entonces formo parte de tus sueños —celebró el chico.

—O de mis pesadillas —corrigió ella—, yo formo parte de tus fantasías así que creo estamos a mano. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que te diga mis fantasías, BG? —Insinuó Dick con un tono entre coqueto e incrédulo.

—Son de conocimiento público así que no hay necesidad —expresó con asco. Se sonrieron, y al verse lo supieron; ambos extrañaran esto.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —preguntó inseguro, no había ninguna señal de que Bárbara lo dejara pasar.

—Sólo si prometes dejar mis golosinas, mañana no estaré de humor para ir a comprar —advirtió sin ningún tono de broma.

Él lo sabía.

—Prometo no llevarme nada —se llevó una malo al corazón, como si hiciera un juramento, pero ambos sabían que si se llevará algo, algo que se había robado hace muchos años.

Ella se movió, dejando finalmente un espacio para que él entrara, dejó sus maletas a un lado de la puerta y fue al sillón.

Bárbara le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, quizás eran los unicos locos en tomar esa bebida en verano pero eso no importaba, eran de esas cosas que sólo hacían entre ellos dos.

—Me conoces tan bien —contestó Dick sonriéndole.

—¿Receta especial de Alfred?

—Receta especial de Alfred a la Bárbara Gordon. —Hace unos años había logrado que el mayordomo le dijera el secreto de la bebida caliente, que consistía más que nada en la cantidad correcta de cada ingrediente, ella una vez por error había añadido un poco más de algo a lo que Dick llamó la sustancia x, desde entonces él lo prefería sobre cualquier otra cosa.

No parecía una despedida, no se sentía así, era como cualquier otra visita, casual, íntima, pero sólo eran ellos con sus mejores máscaras, eras los alumnos de Batman al fin y al cabo.

El chocolate estuvo listo y ella se sentó a su lado.

—¿Escuchaste la noticia? —preguntó Bárbara—.

El equipo al fin trabajará junto la Liga.

—Lo alcancé a escuchar, eso si que es un astre —dijo feliz.

—Bart y Gar están tan emocionados —añadió. Una parte de ella quería convencerlo de quedarse (su parte egoísta), pero entonces vio la mirada, miró más allá de la determinación que tenía de irse, y era esa mirada, la misma que tenía cuando lo conoció, la que había visto cuando pasó lo de Jason, esa que le decía que podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento, y Bárbara no podía luchar contra eso, quería estar con él, apoyarlo, pero ella no podía hacer nada, no pudo cuando eran niños y se acababan de conocer, no pudo cuando pasó lo de Jason ya que ambos se encontraban igual de rotos, quería encerrarlo en una burbuja pero aunque eso fuera posible no lo haría, Dick era alguien de espíritu libre. Él necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente, alejarse del equipo y de todo lo que le recordara a su amigo. Necesitaba un empujón.

—Es lo mejor, Dick —dijo antes de dar un largo sorbo a su chocolate, él la miró confundido—. Necesitas un espacio, y tiempo, ¿verdad? Reencontrarte contigo mismo —dijo mientras afirmaba, él sólo la miró inexpresivo.

—Bárbara, no vine a eso, no tienes porqué decirme esto.

—No te voy a detener —trató de decir convincente, aunque su parte egoísta quisiera gritar que se quedara con ella en Gotham.

—¿Y si quiero que lo hagas? —Clavó la vista en ella, podía sentir su penetrante mirada azul, su pulso se aceleró. —¿Y si quiero que me pidas que me quede contigo?

—Entonces no te conoces tan bien como yo —susurró, colocó su taza en la mesa. Era distinto "querer" algo a "necesitar", había una pequeña línea como diferencia, pero estaba ahí, ella la apreció a pesar de que él aparentó ignorarla, pero de pronto Dick soltó una carcajada, el rostro se le iluminó; no lo escuchaba así desde que todo se complicó con la infiltración en La luz.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Artie y Wally nos hicieron ir en una cita doble a ciegas? —preguntó él de la nada, en esa ocasión la pareja los engañó para ir a cenar los cuatro como pareja.

—Claro, llegaste hablando con esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno no recuerdo y no importa la verdad —se miró las uñas mientras se mordía la mejilla.

La sonrisa se le agrandó. —Wally me molestó mucho porque no supe que pedirte de postre cuando fuiste al tocador.

—En tu defensa diré que ni yo pude decidirme, el chocoflan y la tarta de manzana con canela son mi debilidad —recordó con nostalgia—. Tuvimos que pedir uno cada quien y compartir.

—Sí, pero ya sabes, tú siempre sabes que es lo que quiero, y yo no supe que querías en ese momento. —Sonó a disculpa aunque de eso ya hubiera pasado tiempo.

—Dick, ya te dije que ni yo s... —Trató de decir pero la interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar, Babs —pidió, por primera vez desde lo ocurrido podía reír al recordar a su amigo—. Wally se levantó gritando, me llamó perro en pleno restaurant —estalló en risas mientras recordaba la anécdota—. Y dijo que no estaba listo para ti.

—Y desde ahí cada vez que te veía coqueteando con alguien más empezaba a ladrar —ella completó entre risas, había sido sin duda una salida inolvidable y que quedó grabado en ellos, los otros miembros del equipo no entendían porqué Wally ladraba cada que veía a Nightwing con Zatanna (o cualquier otra mujer), era su pequeño chiste local, y significaba mucho para ellos aunque no quisieran admitirlo, les quedó tatuado en el corazón porque Wally tenía razón: Dick no estaba listo. Y para ser sinceros, ella tampoco sabía si lo estaba, y eso era algo que la molestaba, ¡era Bárbara Gordon! La persona que sabía lo que haría antes de hacerlo, que tenía todo planeado para las distintas probabilidades, y eso le molestaba y a la vez la llenaba de terror, algo que no admitiria, porque de nueva cuenta era Bárbara Gordon, la que no tenía miedo nunca, o al menos eso creía todo el mundo.

Después de poder tranquilizarse Dick preguntó —¿Recuerdas cómo Artemis lo regañó?

—¿Te refieres al golpe o lo que dijo?

—Lo que dijo. —Sonrió, ella de verdad amaba ver su sonrisa.

Bárbara tosió para aclarar su garganta e imitó la voz de su amiga—¿Un perro? ¿Un perro dices Wally West? —dijo con indignación para después hablar con ironía—. ¿Entonces cómo se le dice al sujeto que ha olvidado cada aniversario? —no pudo continuar porque un ataque de risa volvió a atacarla.

Dick también empezó a reír, luego la vio abrazarse el estómago y se mordió el labio. —Amo cuando la imitas, y aún más tu risa histérica.

Ambos dejaron de reírse y se vieron a los ojos, azul contra azul, ella rompió el silencio.

—Amo cuándo recuerdas cosas referentes a nosotros —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, Dick sonrió con un leve rubor, si bien era el maestro del coqueteo ella bajaba sus defensas.

—No necesito decirte a qué vine, ¿verdad? Ya lo sabes. —Ella asintió—. Claro que lo sabes, eres Babs, posiblemente con tus super poderes nerds me lees la mente —bromeó, porque nuevamente hablamos de ellos, y bromear era una de esas cosas que no podían cambiar.

—Tal vez.

—¿Y tu respuesta?

—Ya la sabes, Dick.

—Quiero irme, ¿sabes? —le confesó al fin—. Descansar un tiempo, curar mis heridas, primero mi hermanito y ahora mi mejor amigo, Dios, tengo tanto miedo de perderte a ti o a Tim. Tengo miedo de volverme como él, pero si me voy no podré cuidarlos —soltó una risa amarga por la ironía de esto—.

Bárbara, te amo. Y, maldición —exclamó con algo de molestia—, tú lo sabes, no podía irme sin saber si me vas a esperar o no...

—Oh, Dick —susurró mientras lo tomaba de la cara, él luchó por no romperse ahí mismo, ella deseó poder sanarlo—.

Escuchame, te amo, también te amo, Richard John Grayson. —Una pequeña lágrima y una sonrisa de alegría aparecieron en su rostro, lo había dicho, lo había confesado al fin en voz alta—. Y, tu partida me dolera, pero esta bien, lo necesitas, y no te preocupes, y seguiremos como siempre; tú saldrás con chicas, yo saldré con chicos, pero cuando llegue el momento estaremos juntos. Wally lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?

—Eras su segunda pelirroja favorita —dijo, KF se lo había dicho, después de tía Iris seguía BG, también le había dicho que ella siempre sería su cuñada.

—Y él te amaba mucho, eras su hermano.

—Lo extraño, sé que todos en el equipo lo extrañamos, y me siento un perro egoísta por querer irme.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Wally fue un gran amigo para mí, lo conocí antes del equipo por ti, pero... Dick, nadie te culpara por irte, Barry, Iris, Artemis y tú son quienes más sufren, tambien Bart en cierto modo, perdieron a una persona que amaban, y todos llevamos el luto de distinta manera, cuando lo de Jason ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos con licencia?, necesitas sanar tu corazón.

—¿No debería quedarme y sanarme junto a ti? —Aún tenía miedo.

—Yo soy una chica ruda, pixie boots, mi corazón se sana con una actualización de software, tu eres un fenómeno de circo que necesita volar por el mundo para sanar. Anda y ve a buscar los pedazos de tu corazón.

—Babs... —Él empezó a acariciar su cabello, ahora si parecía una despedida, y eso era, pero él aún quería seguir hablando, quería estar con ella.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, ya es muy tarde.

Él no dijo más, hablar sobre ellos era algo que casi no hacían; se amaban, lo sabían, pero no había esa necesidad de decirlo, salvo a él que le encantaba molestarla con declaraciones de amor, así que siempre terminaban desviando el tema, y no le importaba, porque así eran ellos y estaba cómodo con eso, podía abrirse con ella sobre el equipo, hablar de sus miedos e inseguridades y ella siempre diría la verdad, lo que necesitaba oír. Bárbara estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hasta él, acarició su mejilla y se fueron acercando poco a poco. Él fue el primero en abrir la boca, sus ojos se cerraron y pasó, se besaron, era como aquél primer beso en el ropero en su cumpleaños catorce, pero había una diferencia, esta vez el sabor era salado. ¿Cuándo volverían a besarse? No había respuesta exacta a eso.

Con palabras de amor se dejaron llevar sin ninguna clase de miedo, entregandose en cuerpo y alma, hasta que por fin Morfeo los abrazó.

A la mañana siguiente Bárbara despertó sola en su cama, se pudo de pie dispuesta a recorrer un departamento que sabía, se encontraba vacío, hasta que una foto en su escritorio llamó su atención, porque la foto no era de su propiedad. La observó y una lágrima se le escapó, era de hace tantos ayeres, sus primeras patrullas como Batgirl y de cuando Dick aún era Robin, sonrió, siempre serían ellos dos, no importaba la distancia o las personas.

* * *

 **Bludhaven**

 **02 de Diciembre 00:15**

 _ **Un año después.**_

Tim le había dicho que escuchó a Alfred hablar con Dick, y todos sabían que Alfred no jugaría con algo así, Bárbara se golpeó a sí misma por no imaginar que él iría ese día, así que se arregló —aunque sabía no era necesario— y salió a la ciudad vecina, la gemela malvada de Gotham escuchó alguna vez.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo antes de que se fuera, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Llegó con la idea de pasar las últimas horas de su cumpleaños juntos pero esta se desvanecía con el frío aire de invierno, ¿quizá se fue ya? No. Debía pasar a su departamento antes. Apenas empezaba a pensar en regresar a Gotham cuando lo vio llegar, borró cualquier señal de preocupación en su rostro, tal y como Bruce les había enseñado, cuando vio que subía las escaleras decidió bajar, encontrándose a mediación de esta. Él la besó, y no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto había anhelado sus besos en todo este tiempo, Dick le dedicó esa sonrisa, la que sólo le mostraba a ella, se embriagaron en esa sensación tan familiar y que tanto habían echado de menos, entonces le dijo aquello que era tan normal, cómo si tratara de recuperar las viejas costumbres, le dijo que la amaba y le cuestionó sobre el porqué no estaban juntos; ella se obligó a decir la misma respuesta, más que nada para demostrar el punto que intuía el deseaba saber: que todo estaba bien entre ellos, aunque por dentro quisiera gritar y decir que era tiempo.

—Porque según las palabras inmortales de Wally West: Eres un perro, Grayson. Y no estás listo para mí... aún.

Él le sonrió, ella sintió agridulce, mencionar a su amigo sin darle las últimas noticias de la investigación de la Liga y el Equipo, pero no quería darle ilusiones falsas, aunque había una noticia que aún podía alegrarlo.

Él suspiró, y le acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, pasaron al interior del departamento. Una capa de polvo cubría todo, demostrando que el año separados había sido real, empezaron a ponerse al día; Dick le contaba sobre sus viajes y Bárbara lo ponía al día con la Liga y el Equipo, él no creyó cuando la pelirroja le contó que Roy (el clon) había vuelto.

—Te extrañé tanto, Babs...

¿Cómo era posible que aún la viera con esos ojos? Entonces sintió una felicidad que hace mucho no tenía.

—Y yo a ti, chico maravilla.

Unieron sus labios y, a diferencia de aquél último beso, este fue más rápido, se habían extrañado mucho y ahora este era el único medio para demostrarlo, sus prendas empezaron a caer al piso y sólo los suspiros y sus besos se escuchaban en aquél lugar.

Era de madrugada cuando el celular de Bárbara sonó, Dick giró en la cama para despertarla, pero abrió los ojos al encontrarse solo en la cama.

—¿Babs? —Llamó, pero nadie respondió, el celular seguía sonando y de sólo pensar que fuera el comisionado lo hizo sudar frío, tomó el aparato y leyó el nombre que aparecía 'teñido' se preguntó quién era, porque ella sólo ponía apodos a personas muy cercanas, ¿acaso tenía a alguien ahora? El celular dejó de sonar.

Estuvo a punto de devolver la llamada cuando ella entró.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó rápido.

Ella lo miró curiosa y mostró la bolsa que tenía. —Llegué muy temprano, estuve esperando sin comer.

Dick se golpeó la frente. —Debiste decirme.

—No era precisamente mi estómago lo que querías oír hace unas horas.

Ambos sonrieron, Dick pensó en decirle que necesitaba que comiera para que tuviera fuerzas para repetir pero el celular volvió a sonar mostrando el mismo nombre.

—¿El mío? —preguntó a lo que él asintió— ¿Mi papá? —dedujó por la mirada fija del chico.

—No, un tal 'teñido' —dijo con disgusto, ella se rió y sacó la hamburguesa que había comprado y empezó a comer.

Dick alzó las cejas. —¿No vas a responder?

—Estoy comiendo, Dickbird, contesta tú.

Dick sintió algo al ser llamado así. —Pero tu amigo o novio se puede molestar.

—Oh, no. Estoy segura que no se va a enojar conmigo, me adora demasiado para hacerlo —presumió, Dick se molestó y respondió la llamada.

 _—Hasta que respondes, Barbie, el reemplazo me dijo que te habías ido a esa mugrosa ciudad y me preocupé, ¿por qué te largas sin tu fiel escudero?_

—No soy Bárbara —dijo tan rápido como la otra persona dejó de hablar, ¿por qué la voz se le hacía tan familiar?

—Demonios, Dickie, dime que no interrumpí su sesión de besos —habló con asco el desconocido.

Dick dejó caer el celular, se encontraba pálido, como si hubiera hablado con un fantasma, aunque bien eso había hecho, Bárbara se cuestionó si fue bueno dejarlo contestar.

—¿Dick? —ella lo llamó—. Si no sigues hablando él pensará que te dio un infarto y tendrá un pretexto para emborracharse.

—P-pero es que suena igual a...

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —Él pudo notar su sonrisa y sólo entonces empezó a creer que era real.

El celular volvió a sonar, ninguno de los dos notó cuando colgaron.

Esta vez fue Bárbara la que respondió.

—Está respirando —dijo ella.

 _—Sabes, nena, por un momento me alegré, si él no está tú y yo podemos vivir nuestra historia de amor, pero..._

—Lo sé, Jason, lo sé. —Ambos sabían que podían bromear, pero que Dick y ella era algo que aunque quisiera, no se acabaría.

 _—Pásame a mi hermano, por favor_.

Así lo hizo.

—¿Jay? —Pronunciar su nombre fue un placer que hace mucho no sentía, una de sus cosas favoritas de ser héroe era eso, que a veces los milagros existían, porque eso eran; milagros, no le importaban los pozos de Lázaro cuando se trataba de ver a su hermanito de vuelta.

 _—Cierra la boca, Dickbird, más te vale que mañana traigas tu enorme trasero a Gotham, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar_.

—Oh Dios mío, sí eres tú, ¿cómo?

 _—Genial, quieres que por una llamada te cuente cómo me volví un jodido zombie._

—Estas siendo muy exagerado, Jason.

 _—Mira quién habla_

Bárbara carrapeó y Dick se dio cuenta que él también exageraba.

—Mañana nos vemos, herm...

 _—Sí_ —lo cortó antes de escucharlo decir eso, Jason anhelaba en secreto verlo cuando lo llamara así de nuevo—, _y Dick_...

—¿Si?

 _—Bienvenido de nuevo a casa._

—Lo mismo digo, bienvenido a casa.

Y el menor colgó antes de que cualquiera de los dos se pusieran a llorar.

Bárbara se acomodó en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, mientras él seguía viendo el teléfono. Teñido. Jason tuvo que teñir su cabello cuando se volvió Robin y Bárbara y él lo habían molestado con eso, se sintió estúpido por no recordarlo.

No se dio cuenta cuándo fue que se quedó dormida su compañera, pero ahí, en ese preciso momento mientras ella dormía y él seguía pensando en qué rayos pasó, mientras agradecía a Dios por tener a Jason de nuevo, fue que se sintió en casa, se preguntó si algo podía ser mejor y se volvió a dormir.

Semanas después tuvo que morderse la lengua, lograron sacar a Wally West de la speedforce y él le dio la bienvenida a su mejor amigo que era víctima de un gran abrazo de Artemis, mientras él sostenía la mano de Bárbara y sus dos hermanos estaban atrás de él.

Oh sí, ahora estaba en casa.

* * *

 **N/A** Siempre publicar en un nuevo fandom me da miedo, en especial en algo que amo desde que aprendí a caminar. Ellos son de mis primeras shipp, mi Otp se OTP's de DC, tienen mi cliché favorito de amigos de la infancia y que se conocen súper bien. Vivo desesperada porque nunca es tiempo para ellos, aun cuando parece serlo no lo es, pero al final de día siempre serán ellos, y es lo que importa.

Espero haber hecho justicia, sino pido disculpas xD De mis miles shipps esta es la que siempre me dio miedo escribir, y tengo tantas ideas para este fandom, pero me da miedo no hacerlo bien... En fin, apesar de todo el one shot me gusta, espero alguien más concuerde conmigo :x

 **Dani** : Es el fic prometido, no hubo lemon porque no soy valiente xD Pero es un adelanto por aquella etiqueta del año pasado, aún te debo un gruvia.

Duda, queja, abrazo, lo qué sea, es bien recibido en el buzón.

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
